


Had Me Fighting For Air

by Mnemmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/pseuds/Mnemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice bit of knotting porn with Derek and Jennifer.</p>
<p>Different treatment of knotting than what I've seen in other fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Me Fighting For Air

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own as I did not have a beta.

Jennifer's a bit surprised at how much she loves Derek's knot. She'd initially been worried about how big it would get, how painful it could be, but Derek had shown her when she asked. Had lain back on the bed, 2 tissues on his stomach, just under the head of his cock, a pair of Jennifer's wet panties from when he'd teased her to climax earlier held to his nose. He'd jerked off until she saw it. Saw his knot swell and watched him come.

It wasn't like what rumors would have you believe. The knot wasn't some fleshy baseball-sized swelling at the base of his dick, designed to lock everything in and risking injury if you moved too much while tied. In reality if she chose to, Jennifer could push it out without injury. And there weren't copious amounts of come involved either, only 2 or 3 times as much as most guys produced. The orgasm though, the sensation Derek experienced, THAT was incredible. He'd lay on the bed writhing and panting for nearly ten minutes. His eyes rolling in his head, whimpering and moaning, and he kept one hand on his knot, squeezing it every so often and shivering.

Jennifer loves to grind down on it. Once she's made Derek come, made him swell inside her. She squeezes down and circles her hips and watches Derek. Watches as he moans and shudders, his hands gripping the sheets tight, his toes curled and his thighs trembling. Watches him gasp and buck underneath her and comes because of the trust and love that lets him feel free to be this undone in front of her.

And she loves sucking on it, too. Getting him to come with her mouth on him, then pulling off. The best is when she keeps one hand around the head of his cock, squeezing it just shy of too tight, and she wraps her mouth around as much of his knot as she can and sucks. Sucks and tongues at it until he ends up with a hickey there for a few minutes after, even with his healing. Sucks hard on his knot and squeezes the head of his cock until he bucks and writhes and grinds down on the three fingers of her other hand that she has buried in his ass, pressing small circles on his prostate. She loves to keep him mindless with pleasure and sensation, make him feel so good he nearly stops breathing and has tears in his eyes. More than once she's gotten so wound up that by the time he's done and is blinking dazedly at her she's dripping wet and just crawls on top of him. She sinks down on his still hard cock, until his knot is stretching her entrance tight and she stops there, playing with her clit and clenching around him for less than a minute before she's coming hard and collapsing on top of him.

And every time he just gathers her close, brushes her hair back from her face and kisses her nose as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [mnemmy](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
